


Strawberry Fields Forever

by The Key To Imagine (whiskeywit)



Category: The Beatles
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:08:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9530855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskeywit/pseuds/The%20Key%20To%20Imagine
Summary: Backup of old fic originally posted to the Beatles community JohnheartPaul, currently residing on key_to_imagine, currently in locked status. Note contains the header as is on the LJ post.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Strawberry Fields Forever  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Word Count: 1.119  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own the Beatles, and I am not claiming this has ever happened for real; it’s purely fictional!  
> A/N: Probably not entirely matching with the timeline; but its set just after the Beatles got home from one of their visits to Hamburg.
> 
> Comments are appreciated!
> 
> (originally posted pre 28 DECEMBER 2008)

_Let me take you down_  
Cos I'm going to  
Strawberry Fields...  
  
John was hiding from the world, just as he had been doing a couple of times before this week.

He was feeling weak, probably still from the trip to Hamburg. He had thought it would've been easier to live with Mimi, or at least for a while. It had turned out to be wishful thinking, because now Mimi was complaining about how he should get proper job instead of following his dream to become an artist. Stuart had stayed behind, didn’t have an apartment anymore in Liverpool because he did not need it anyway.

She didn’t understand how long he had been dreaming about it, while he was spending time on his room. Thinking about the great things that he could do when he finally became famous, he wanted to change the history of music forever, become bigger than Elvis. Once, he had tried to tell her about it, but she didn’t really understand, just told him that he should not act so silly. After that, he had kept his mouth shut about it, knowing that Mimi would just worry about him anyway.

Just to escape from her for a moment, he had gone to the gardens of Strawberry Field, near his home, as he would do when he was younger. He was sure that no one would see him; since the first time he had been here, he did not think there had been a gardener anymore. He had never seen one at least.

Here he could think. The weather was rather nice and the sun was shining warm upon his face, peering through the leaves of the trees that were towering above him. He had found a place underneath the trees where there was growing grass and moss instead of the common bushes, or dirt. He needed some space, or at least some time away from Mimi.

He started to think about what had happened in Hamburg. They had been sleeping in a dark room with no windows, cold as fuck and with so much draught that they sometimes thought they were outside instead of being surrounded by four walls and a roof.

And, there had been _that_ night. The weather had been miserable, the wind was blowing with a power as they hadn’t experienced it before and it kept on pouring. It had been near freezing; not quite yet, because then it wouldn’t have rained. It had at least felt as if it were freezing.

Eventually, after a nightlong gig, Paul and he had gotten back into their shared room, with no one else present. Pete had gone home with a bird he’d met in the club, and the same went for George. Stuart was staying over at Astrid’s, as usual. The two of them though, had not been able to find a girl they were fond enough of to go home with.

When they had been there, alone, lust had groped them in its hands and Paul had decided to join John lying in bed, deciding they could just as well share a bed to keep warm. This way, they would keep each other warm.

The thing was, maybe they had gotten a bit too warm. Hot, even.

And suddenly they had found themselves kissing each other, and neither did mind. Lying so close to each other, they had felt the other man grow hard, they had started to feel a bit, explore the other’s body and eventually they were lying there naked and moving atop of each other, driven wild by some power they could not understand.

Afterwards they had looked into each other’s eyes, to be taken over by shame and then Paul had abandoned the bed and gone back to his own. John had been afraid ever since that it was his fault how the things were going; Paul had been avoiding him and towards John, it felt as if their friendship had vanished by the stupid ‘deed’ of that night.

A few days later, George had been deported for being underage. A little later Paul and Pete had also gone back to Liverpool because they had burnt a condom in some alleyway. The police had thought they wanted to set the building to fire (although that was not true), and decided that Paul and Pete had to leave the country. Then John had been left behind, somewhat alone seen as Stu spent most of his time with Astrid. Eventually he had gotten bored and had decided to go home as well.  
  


Here he was, lying in the gardens of Strawberry Field. The grass, on which he was lying, was soft and comfortable, much better even than the sloppy mattresses in Hamburg. The sun was still shining on his face and the calm breeze ruffled his hair slightly. He felt himself slip into some kind of daze, a state of bemusement, and he just thought about his childhood, about meeting Paul and then ended up musing about his feelings for Paul.

In his state of mind, he could hear someone call his name. He smiled; Paul had found him. He had left a note behind on his bed, telling that whichever person was looking for could find him in the garden of Strawberry Fields. Apparently, Paul had gone to visit him, although they had not seen each other since the first day John had been back in Liverpool.

He had been unsure about what he was feeling for Paul, still was actually, as well as he had been concerned about what Paul might feel for him. Now he knew that whatever it was, it had to be good. Otherwise, Paul wouldn’t want to visit him anymore. It had to be something called ‘love’. John sat up as Paul entered the little open spot in the midst of the bushes, kissing him as he sat down next to him.

He could feel the love grow, expanding by the minute, growing taller and bigger and more noticeable. They stared into each other’s eyes, leaning towards the other person every now and then to share a kiss, and felt like it was the start of a completely new live. At least, a new start in a new sort of relationship between the both of them.

They knew they loved each other most of all, knew that it would probably last as long as they were going to live, or even beyond that. Even through fights and break ups, even if they were going to marry their future wives, and get kids, they would always love each other, into eternity.

But as for now, this was enough for them already.

They would know this, _forever._


End file.
